


Silk Sheets

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, background Sniper/Scout and Engineer/Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy's been sleeping with both Engineer and Sniper separately, and he takes it upon himself to get his two lovers in bed together. </p><p>It backfires on him, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay between my wife and I. She doesn't have an AO3 account.

It wasn’t in Spy’s nature to leave things be, and most of the time this habit served him in good stead, at least professionally. He had to poke things, and that included his lovers. Having both Sniper and Engineer in his bed had brought the other two men into closer proximity, and lately Spy had noticed a certain tension between them. He rather enjoyed the thought of his lovers fucking one another, and he wanted to encourage it. For his pleasure, of course. 

The plan was, as all good plans are, complicated and had multiple phases. Gathering supplies took weeks and calling in several favours with Demo and Miss Pauling. Then, tricking Soldier into opening Engineer’s workshop. (For some reason, the idiotic American could always gain egress by entering 1-1-1-1, but that code never worked for Spy). Telling Soldier he’d seen a hippie camp was an effective means of getting rid of him. That was the easy part. 

He’d made certain ahead of time that there would be a minor respawn error in order to distract Engineer for a few hours, so he wouldn’t be interrupted while he prepared. 

Several cautious trips later, and he was ready to set his trap: soft music, scented candles (after shooting out all those horrid fluorescent lights), roses, champagne in an ice bucket…they wouldn’t be able to resist one another. 

He’d timed this carefully—Engineer would be finished soon, so it was time to collect Sniper. Strolling to the camper, hoping none of his excitement showed to the irritatingly observant Australian, Spy stopped well out of Jarate range and called out to his lover. “Sniper.”

“Hey mate.” Sniper’s voice came from the top of the camper, where he was lying flat on his back, watching the sun set and the stars come out. 

“Show me your hands.” Spy licked his lips at the thought of the Australian. Sniper was a lanky, half-wild bushman, but…

Two arms stuck straight up from the roof of the little camper and Spy could hear Sniper snickering. “Aw c’mon it was only twice.” 

Grimacing, Spy wiped the memory of stale urine from his immaculate suit. “Twice is more than enough. Bien.” Spy stepped closer. “Engineer wants to see you in his workshop. Something about tweaking the Razorback.” Spy’s shudder was completely genuine—he hated that infernal device, or at least the one belonging to Sniper’s counterpart. Still, it was a plausible reason for Engineer to request Sniper’s presence. Spy lit a cigarette, casually—and deliberately—flicking ash on Sniper’s camper after a few long, slow drags. 

Sniper slid off the side of his camper, opening the door and rummaging for a moment. He came back out with the Razorback under his arm. “Are you gonna hang about, mate? Truckie and I are good at sharin’.” 

“Non, I will remain here. And you can tell him that I do not appreciate being used as a messenger.” Spy could barely contain his grin; this was going perfectly. 

“Dramatic, aren’t you?” Sniper squeezed Spy’s ass as he passed, heading for Engineer’s workshop. 

“Mon Dieu!” Spy protested insincerely, watching Sniper leave. As soon as he judged the Australian was far enough away, he cloaked and followed at a careful distance. This was going to be splendid. 

***

Something felt off when Engineer got back to his workshop, but the log showed that only Solly’d been in or out. That was probably it. Pleased that the respawn issue’d been relatively simple—the Texan could only handle working with Medic for so long—he was about to open the door when he saw Sniper approaching. “Evenin’, stretch.” He tipped his hardhat politely. 

“Hey Truckie,” Sniper raised his Razorback with a grin. “Not too busy for me?”

“‘course not. Y’know I like tinkering with that thing. Been givin’ you a speck of trouble?” Engineer frowned when he opened the door. “That’s odd…mind your step, Solly must’ve turned out the lights for some reason.” He ushered Sniper in, fumbling for the light switch. “Does it smell funny in here to you?”

As soon as both men were inside, Spy shoved the door closed as quietly as possible, barring it shut. Silently and still cloaked, he slipped inside through a window he’d left open for that purpose, and settled into the spot he’d chosen to watch his show. 

“Uh…romantic evening planned?” Sniper chuckled. 

Absurdly, Engineer felt his face grow hot as he looked around at the strange things in his workshop. “Uh, no. This ain’t my doin’.” With a sinking feeling, Engineer tried the door. “Locked. I smell a little, French rat.” 

Spy froze, making an aggrieved face at being called a rat. 

“Ah, yeah, that’d make more sense.” Sniper grinned sheepishly. “Spook, get out here, if you planned all this you’re watchin’.”

“Personally,” Engineer told the room at large, “I tend to go more for steaks ’n beer when I’m in a seducin’ mood. You’d think certain people’d know that. Shucks, Sniper. I’m awful sorry ‘bout this. That skinny sumbitch played me like a cheap fiddle.”

Spy covered his mouth with one gloved hand to muffle his chuckle, his toes curling with pleasure. If only he’d thought to bring a snack for himself. If he were very, very careful, he might be able to steak a few of the chocolate-covered strawberries he’d provided. Beyond those he’d already sampled. Simply to assess their quality, of course. And one simply wasn’t a large enough sample. 

“That’s alright, no one can control that man when he’s in a meddlin’ mood. Holy dooly, he replaced your sheets ’n’ everythin’.” Sniper laughed. 

Engineer blinked at the dark red sheets covering his simple shop-bed, liberally sprinkled with rose petals and surrounded by candles. “…is this…is this silk?” Engineer couldn’t hold back and longer. He laughed until tears were streaming down his cheeks, slapping his thigh. “He…he really thought of everythin’, didn’t he?” He gasped. “Except for, well, who he was dealin’ with. I’m gonna kill ‘im. Wring his skinny French neck.” But he was still laughing as he said it, wiping tears from his eyes. “Strawberry?” He held out the plate—silver—and popped on in his own mouth. 

“Mm.” Sniper took his own. “He might be a meddlin’ madman, but he does have good taste. Even if he doesn’t like Vegemite.” 

“Heh, meddlin’ madman. I like that.” Engineer sat on the bed, eyes widening as he slid on the unexpectedly slippery sheets. “Well, I reckon we got a few options. We sit here, eat these strawberries and drink this,” he whistled, “very expensive champagne; we track him down; or…” he flushed again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “we, ah…go along with it.” He took off his hardhat and rolled it in his hands, unable to look up at Sniper. 

“Or,” Sniper sat on the bed and whispered in Engineer’s ear, “we could track him down, shove him in a cupboard and then go along with it,” he grinned. 

“Wooo-eee, boy!” Engineer fanned his face with his hardhat, exchanging a wink with the lanky Australian, “you’ve got a smutty mind, and I like it.” Blocking the movement with his body, he passed Sniper a spray bottle he kept around for Spy checking. “You go that way, I’ll go this way,” he whispered, making it look like he was saying something naughty. 

“Where’s he likely t’be?” Sniper considered it for a moment, then kissed Engineer. 

Engineer closed his eyes for a moment, both to enjoy the kiss and visualize the workshop’s interior. He tried to think like a Spy. He tilted his head to indicate a likely spot, grabbing his own spray bottle and moving out. “I’ll be right back. I’ve got a bottle of, ah, special lube over here,” he said, raising his voice so the hidden Spy could hear him. 

Spy frowned; he’d left a bottle of very high-quality lube on the pillows—ones he’d provided, of course. He’d added Engineer’s to Pyro’s burn pile. Still…his plan seemed to be working. 

Once Engineer was up, Sniper stood, removing his hat and pacing while he undid his watch and removed his glove, spraying discretely. 

Spy’s frown deepened. They were flanking him. If they continued, he’d be forced to move or risk discovery. Still, he reasoned, he was cloaked. He would simply move to a different, if less ideal, location, at least until they settled down to business. 

Very casually, Engineer circled closer to where he thought Spy was, spraying as he went. “Sorry ‘bout this. I know it’s around here somewhere.” 

“No worries, mate.” Sniper concealed a grin. He heard a minute shift of a shoe on concrete and sprang forward, spraying where he’d heard the noise. 

“Mon Dieu!” Spy spluttered as he was sprayed directly in the face, instantly decloaking him. 

“Gotcha!” Engineer passed Sniper a rope. 

Between the two of them, they soon had Spy trussed and gagged. The hauled him into Engineer’s tiny bathroom and left him on the floor. 

For once, Spy was too shocked to speak, even before the gag went in. He just sat there and gibbered, completely flabbergasted. How could this have happened?!

Sniper grinned, looking down at Spy. “C’mon mate, you know us pretty damn well, don’tcha? Neither of us like bein’ manipulated and we weren’t gonna let you watch. You got any earplugs, truckie?”

“‘course I do, glad you thought of it.” Engineer dug around in one of his belt pouches and held out a pair of bright orange, foam earplugs. “Now, you just sit here a spell and think about what we’re gettin’ up to.” He stretched up and grabbed the back of Sniper’s neck, pulling him down for a deep, lingering kiss. He pulled away reluctantly, eyes soft, with a wide grin. “An’ that’s as much as you’re gonna see, boy. C’mon, stretch.” He popped the earplugs into place, giving them a little extra twist, and turned out the light. 

Sniper followed Engineer, face hot and nerves tingling. The two of them had certainly seen each other naked, and even seen each other fucking Spy, but usually they gave each other their space. Sniper had always assumed Engineer wasn’t interested, but maybe that wasn’t the case.

Spy screamed wordlessly into the thick gag in impotent rage as they shut the door, struggling uselessly against his bonds—he knew just how well both of them could tie someone up. He made himself as comfortable as possible, plotting revenges that he—probably—would never exact. 

“So, ah…” Engineer rubbed a calloused hand over his bald head, uncomfortably aware that he was sweating and his whole head was bright red. “Sorry ‘bout that. Hope you don’t mind me takin’ liberties like that.” 

“No, course not. Anyway, I kissed you earlier,” Sniper suddenly felt like a teenager again, socially awkward and unsure of himself. 

“Right, right.” Engineer was feeling just as awkward, and he wasn’t altogether sure how to feel about that. He was used to being in control—with his machines, with Spy—but there was a certain…tingle…that came from this uncertainty. “Well, we caught that little pest. What, ah…what should we do now?” He wasn’t used to asking for suggestions in the bedroom; Spy preferred being told what to do, no matter how much he might deny it, and allowing Solly any input was potentially disastrous. He had to have a plan with both of them. This…this was new. 

“Are you interested?” Sniper asked, bluntly. He wasn’t good at guessing games.

“I am.” 

The Australian grinned, sitting on the bed. He was suddenly aware that he’d already shucked off his vest, hat and shirt and was only wearing his pants and boots. “Let’s make a mess of the sheets, then,” he suggested.

Engineer laughed until he was doubled over at the absurdity of the situation. “Boy, that’s the best suggestion I’ve heard all night.” He was halfway through stepping out of his overalls when something occurred to him. Both Sniper and himself topped Spy, their shared lover. “How you wanna go about doin’ this? I’ve got no problem bottoming, though it’s been a while since I’ve done it.” With another person, anyway. 

“I’m pretty easy,” Sniper kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his pants, sliding out of them, revealing that he wore nothing underneath. “I do both with Scout, to be honest. Do you want to bottom or would you be more comfortable topping?” 

Engineer slipped out of his shirt to cover his grin at the thought of Scout topping…well, anybody. By way of answering, he fished his kneepads out of his pile of clothes and set them down in front of Sniper with a questioning (and appreciative) look. He wasn’t terribly surprised that Sniper didn’t wear anything under his trousers. He was still wearing his undershirt, boots and underwear. 

Sniper stayed sitting on the bed, cock hardening a bit with the anticipation and excitement. “I’d be lyin’ if I said I haven’t thought about this,” he murmured.

“Ooooh, stretch…” Engineer settled himself on the kneepads but didn’t strap them on, kneeling between Sniper’s thighs. Tentatively, almost reverently, he reached out and stroked one thick, blunt finger along the Australian’s inner thigh. “I’m gonna beat the tar outta that Spy,” he purred, laughing softly. “Mostly for bein’ right.”

“Yeah, he’s intolerable when he’s right,” Sniper shivered as Engineer’s finger brushed over his skin. He already felt a little short of breath. 

“Mmm-hmmm,” Engineer agreed, finding it difficult to form words. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Sniper’s thighs. He gave the Australian’s cock a warm huff of breath for starters, trying to draw out the moment as long as possible even though he was dying to know how it tasted, smelled, felt in his mouth. 

Sniper groaned, fingers clutching at the silk sheets. “An’ I thought I was patient,” he managed, swallowing hard. His cock twitched up against his belly. Engineer had hardly touched him and he was already as hard as a rock. 

Engineer grinned; seeing the ever-patient, laconic Sniper like this, all undone and needy, was awfully flattering. Still, instead of just rushing in like he wanted to, he kept his hands firmly in place, and planted a soft kiss on the head of Sniper’s cock, allowing it to slide past his parted lips. 

“H-holy-” Sniper gasped, one hand going to the back of Engineer’s head. He didn’t press or force Engineer forwards, not sure if that would be welcomed or not, but he needed more contact than just that electrifying and maddening kissing and sucking at the head of his cock. 

Though it’d been a while, Engineer had always prided himself on his ability to take a cock. Rolling his eyes up to look at Sniper and repositioning his hands to brace himself better, he began sliding down the long, slim length of Sniper’s shaft. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the cock hit the back of his throat and he forced himself to relax and keep breathing through his nose as he took just a little more. Sniper tasted like dust and rain on the horizon and Engineer couldn’t get enough. 

Sniper’s eyes rolled back and he rode out the first few waves, disconnected from his mind and totally present in his own skin. His hand stroked Engineer’s head, alternating between gentle touches and scrabbling as the head of his cock hit the back of Engineer’s throat. He gave a few groans and gasps, wordless, unable to form even the usual words. His cock was already leaking pre-come.

Feeling the extra slickness filling his mouth, Engineer pulled back so he could lap at the head again, finally allowing himself to use a hand—his flesh and blood one—and stroke Sniper’s spit-slick cock. 

“Aaaaah,” Sniper fell back on the bed, hips rolling for a bit more friction. 

Engineer followed him down, half-climbing onto him to be able to reach past Sniper’s long legs. Within a few moments he’d resettled himself, lovingly exploring the Australian’s cock with mouth and hands. 

Sniper found he was actually enjoying the feel of the silk sheets under him, though it wasn’t something he was used to. They were soft and slippery, a lot like the attentions on his cock, and he was quickly starting to feel overwhelmed. He pushed at Engineer’s shoulder, panting, still struggling a bit with words. 

A tad reluctantly, Engineer pulled back when he felt Sniper’s hand. “You alright, slim?” He took the moment to wipe his mouth. “You can, ah…you can be rougher. If you’d like.” 

“‘m fine, just…” he shivered, grinning, “don’t wanna come yet.” He grabbed Engineer’s wrist and pulled him closer, rolling him over onto the silk sheets and pinning him. 

“Ah, gotcha. Reckon I got a little carried away. Forgot we were lookin’ to do more.” Engineer slid up easily on the smooth silk, grinning up from beneath Sniper. The Australian’s body was incredibly warm, all lean muscle and angles. “Whooo…ain’t you a sight.” The Texan gave an appreciative whistle. 

“You too, mate,” Sniper murmured, leaning down and fastening his teeth at the side of Engineer’s neck, sharp teeth digging in painfully, then loosening as Sniper sucked at the bite. When he pulled away, there was already a deep red mark on Engineer’s neck.

“Ohhhh…oh, slim…” Engineer shuddered. It was almost too much, but Sniper seemed to feel that and pulled away just in time. He’d seen the marks Sniper had left on Spy, many times, but never experienced those sharp teeth himself. 

“Still good?” Sniper’s breath was hot in his ear, his voice that low gravelly growl that always turned Spy red beneath his mask. His tongue slid around the curve of Engineer’s ear, teeth just barely grazing the skin there.

“Mmmm…yeahhhh…but, ah, I won’t last much longer if’n you keep that up.” Engineer shivered and bucked, arching to offer himself to Sniper. That voice…he could definitely understand why it affected Spy so much. 

“Just one more,” Sniper moved over, giving Engineer a matching hickey on the other side of his neck, again, lessening the bite just as it became too much. His hands slid over Engineer, hooking in his boxers and tugging them down as much as he could without moving. 

“It’s a good thing you know what you’re doin’, ‘cause I couldn’t lift a finger to stop you right now.” Engineer grinned, arching his hips to help. 

Sniper laughed, kissing Engineer lightly as he undressed him, pausing to massage his broad chest and shoulders admiringly. “You want me to fuck you?” he murmured, breathing on the first hickey he’d left, his fingernails digging into the other man’s chest. 

“Yeah…” Engineer shivered beneath the taller man’s wandering hands, gasping as his short, ragged fingernails dug in. “Yeah, I do. I’ve got some lube…” He rolled to reach his stash, but his head hit the bottle Spy’d left them, forgotten between the pillows. “Or, uh, I guess there’s this…” It took him a few tries to grab the bottle, then he offered it to Sniper, aware that he was blushing again. 

“That’ll do,” Sniper poured a bit onto his fingers, sitting back and lifting Engineer’s legs. He slid a slick knuckle against the Texan’s hole. He took Engineer’s dick in his other hand, stroking slowly.

“Ohhhh, stretch…” Engineer laughed, realizing how strange that particular nickname sounded at the moment. “Want ya.” 

“‘m glad,” he pressed the tip of his finger inwards, groaning as Engineer’s body opened to him and he wiggled his finger further in. 

“I’m…ah…you’ve got me pretty rarin’ t’go…you can go a mite faster.” Engineer squirmed a little, unable to look up at Sniper while he spoke. 

Sniper looked down at him with an almost predatory stare. He slid in two more slick fingers, pressing deep into Engineer and curling his fingers to find that perfect spot. His hand had stilled on Engineer’s cock as he focused on opening him up.

“Any time now, slim…” Engineer murmured, once he’d adjusted to all three fingers. His eyes were half-shut, and he was grinning dreamily up at Sniper. He fought to keep still, to not buck himself out in the Australian’s hand, fucking himself on the fingers filling him. He knew how much better a cock would feel, and he wanted to wait for that. 

Sniper drew his fingers out and wiped the lubey mess on the silk sheets with a sly grin. He slicked up his cock and pressed it to Engineer’s entrance. It didn’t take much pressure before he slid in deep, groaning as his hips hit the other man’s ass.

Engineer groaned, arching a little to take Sniper as deeply as he could. “Shoot, ’s been too long. Dunno how long I’ll last.” He gave Sniper an apologetic grin, eyes rolling back in his head as the Australian hit a sweet spot deep inside him. 

“’s fine,” he gasped, rocking his hips slowly at first, then harder and faster as they both neared their peaks. He grabbed Engineer’s cock, stroking him quickly.

“Nhgh, slim, I’m…!” Engineer threw himself down on Sniper’s cock, bucking and arching in his grip as he rode out his orgasm. 

Once Engineer had started to cum, Sniper stopped stroking him, grabbing his hips hard and thrusting into him fast. Seconds after the Texan had finished, Sniper came.

“…wow,” Engineer gasped, after he’d come down and could speak again. “That was…ah…I hope you won’t think I’m too forward if I tell ya I’d wanna do that again.” 

“Me too,” Sniper groaned, rolling off Engineer and staggering to the bathroom, still limp and feeling golden. He undid the ropes around Spy’s wrists and wobbled his way back to the bed, curling up with Engineer. He trusted Spy would get himself out from there.

Spy lunged at Sniper, but he was stiff from being tied up and his ankles were still bound, so the Australian was able to get away. He’d chewed most of the way through the gag, and he quickly undid it and spat out the remains before freeing his ankles and pulling out the earplugs. Part of him wanted to stay—not sulk, simply stay—in the bathroom, or quietly slip out into the night rather than face those two abominable wretches. But…knowing his lovers, they probably hadn’t touched the champagne, and it was very good. He wouldn’t want it to go to waste. 

“You let him go?” Engineer asked when Sniper returned, cuddling against the Australian’s lean chest. “We about to die, or do we need a bigger bed?” In a louder voice he added, “That was amazing. Too bad Spy wasn’t around for it!”

“Not sure, but was startin’ to feel bad for the poor skinny thing, can’t be comfy layin’ down when you’re just bones,” Sniper snickered, wrapping his arms around Engineer.

“Maybe next time he’ll warrant a blanket. Or maybe next time he’ll stop and think a spell before he goes and does something so moronic.” 

If it was possible for cigarette smoke to smell sullen, this particular cloud did. Spy lifted the champagne bottle from the bucket and poured himself a glass. “I hate both of you. Do you see this?” He turned, showing his derriere. “Take a good, long look, because neither of you are going to be seeing it again for some time.” 

“Wanna cuddle?” Sniper asked, clearly still hazy. “You can be in the middle.”

“I…” Spy did want to be in the middle, very much. He also wanted to throw his champagne on them, empty the whole bottle over their smug little faces, stab them into a bloody pulp and let respawn deal with them. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed, smoking quietly. 

Sniper made little grabby hand motions towards Spy. “Sorry if it was too much, mate, but we needed to work it out without an audience.”

“T’es terrible. Toi aussi.” Spy pointed at Sniper, then at Engineer, but his expression had softened a fraction. “In any case, I still count this as a victory for myself.” He rubbed at a rope mark on his wrist. “I suppose you think yourselves very clever, that I deserved this.” 

“Stop bein’ a dummy and c’mere.” Engineer rolled onto his side, patting the narrow space between Sniper and himself. “It’s a good thing both of you are so tiny, or we wouldn’t all fit.” 

“Better start engineering a bigger bed,” Sniper snickered.

Engineer laughed in response, beginning as a low, rumbling chuckle and building to a deep, full-bellied guffaw. “Shucks, I’ve got a bigger bed in my room…if Scout hasn’t taken over that one, too. This was just supposed to be a little cot for napping in. But you might be right.” 

With great dignity and grace, especially on the silk sheets, Spy climbed over Sniper and slid between his lovers. He positioned their arms and legs to his liking, settling between them with a happy sigh. “Do not think all is forgiven,” he cautioned. “My vengeance shall be,” he yawned, “swift and terrible and you shall not see it coming.” 

Sniper was already nearly asleep, but nodded and stroked Engineer’s arm, Spy tucked under and in between them.

“Bon. As long as we are clear.” 

“Yep. You’re gonna do unspeakable things to us when we least expect it. Gotcha.” Engineer kissed Spy’s masked ear, then whispered, “thanks. Little pest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our headcanon is that Scout takes over 'unused' rooms--Sniper never sleeps in his assigned room, obviously, and neither do Spy or Pyro (because both of them prefer to be more hidden when they sleep, or Spy's in someone else's bed), and Engineer usually sleeps in his workshop.


End file.
